wedding day
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: Okay so I am writing this story as a request from a reviewer. It is Edward and bella’s wedding from Edwards POV. Enjoy!


**Okay so I am writing this story as a request from a reviewer. It is Edward and bella's wedding from Edwards POV. Enjoy!**

"I miss you already" bella said. She was laying on her bad and I was lying next to her. Are wedding is tomorrow! I can't believe how happy I get when I think that.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…" I really don't want to go out with my brothers for a 'bachelor party'. They have been hiding there ideas of what they are going to do, and that scares me.

"Mmm." We began kissing and I was lost in the sound of her heart speeding up. I loved that I did that to her, and I know that if my heart was still beating it would do the same. I stared at her in disbelief that she is mine. She opened her eyes and we just stared at each other. Oh how I wish I could hear what was going on in her head right now! She pulled my face to hers and we kissed again. When we broke away, I looked in her eyes.

"Definitely staying," I told her. She shook her head slightly.

"No, no. it's your bachelor party. You have to go." She said while pushing herself closer to me.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point." She put her head against my neck.

"True" she said and then made a face when she looked at the blanket she was wrapped in. we had made a compromise, if she got wrapped up in a blanket, then there was no reason for my shirt to be on. She cuddled against my chest, and then lifted her head and our lips meet again. She shuddered slightly, and then her tongue pressed against my lip. I sighed because, how much I enjoyed the feeling, I-couldn't. I am already extremely nervous about our honeymoon and the deal we made. I started to pull away from her.

"Wait," she interrupted my movement. She hugged herself to my shoulders and wrapped her now free leg around my waist. "Practice makes perfect." I laughed quietly.

"Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?" I asked humorously.

"But this is the dress rehearsal, and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe." I froze; I really don't want to get into this right now. I don't even know if I will be able to when we planned.

"Bella…" I whispered to her.

"Don't start this again, a deal's a deal." Why can't she understand what she does to me!

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I-I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt." I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her.

"I'll be fine." Ugh, she is so stubborn! She doesn't understand how easily I can hurt her, or maybe she doesn't care?

"Bella…" I don't know what I am going to do.

"Shh!" she pressed her lips to mine, making me shut up. I kissed her back but not as patiently as before.

"How are your feet?" I asked once our kiss ended. I almost laughed thinking about how her feet are pressed to my leg so they are probably cold. But she knew what I meant.

"Toasty warm." She answered with a smile.

"Really? No second thought? Its not too late too change your mind?" she looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" I laughed.

"Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about." I said. And it was true, if she didn't want to, she wouldn't have to.

"Im sure about you. The rest I can live through." God I hope so, how will she be when she can no longer see her family, she will have to lie to them.

"Can you? I don't mean the wedding-which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms-but afterward…what about Renée, what about Charlie?" she sighed.

"I'll miss them." She answered quickly.

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike." Ah mike Newton, I hate him.

"I'll miss my friends, too. Especially mike. Oh, mike! How will I go on?" I growled and she laughed, but got serious when she spoke. "Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for Me." even though I am glade she wants me just as much as I want her, I don't want to ruin her soul.

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whispered to her.

"Every woman's dream come true," she said with humor in her voice.

"Never changing…never moving forward." I said as more of a statement.

"What does that mean?" she asked, very curiously. I chose my words carefully and answered her slowly.

"Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were…pregnant?" I asked.

"And he thought about shooting you," she said with a small laugh. "Admit it-for one second, he honestly considered it." Oh it was longer than a second. I didn't answer her. I hate to think of taking away her potential to make a family. "What, Edward?" she asked a little worried.

"I just wish…well, I wish that he'd been right." She gasped. "More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that away from you, too." It took her a minute before she answered.

"I know what im doing." No you don't! I wanted to say to her.

"How could you know that, bella? Look at my mother, look at sister. Its not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine." Does she really not realize that?

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what esme did-we'll adopt." I don't want to adopt! I don't want bella to have to adopt! I want to be able to have my own, with bella!

"It's not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human-" she put her hand over my mouth to stop my rant.

"You are my future. Now stop. No moping or im calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party." I sighed.

"Im sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves." I am not actually nervous about tomorrow, more anxious!

"Are your feet cold?" she asked, I probably would have laughed if I wasn't caught up in our resent topic.

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting for a century to marry you, miss swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait-" I was cut off my some thoughts that I really didn't want to her. _EDWARD! GET OFF YOUR BUTT, WE ARE TAKING YOU ON YOUR BACHLOR PARTY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! _I heard Emmet's thought being yelled at me. "Oh, for the love of all that's whole!" I whisper/yelled. Did I really just say that?!

"What's wrong?" bella asked, worried. I gritted my teeth before answering.

"You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight." She pulled me tighter for a second before letting go.

"Have fun" she said just as Emmett scratched the window. It made bella shudder; I will make him pay for that later. _Come on out Eddie! _Both Emmett and jasper thought at the same time.

"If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!" Emmett hissed through the window.

"Go," bella said with a laugh. "Before they break my house." I could tell she didn't want me to leave, but im sure Emmett will drag me out if he has to. I got up and had my shirt on in one second, and then I kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." I smiled thinking about it.

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down." I chuckled.

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white." I smiled even bigger at her and then chuckled.

"Very convincing," I went into a crouch and launched myself out of the window knocking into Emmett and throwing him to the ground.

"Sh*#t!" he yelled, and I laughed.

"Emmett, language!" I said while smacking the back of his head.

"You'd better not make him late," bella said from her room, jasper climbed the wall and started talking, I turned to Emmett.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded,

"I don't know, you will have to wait and find out," bella asked jasper what we were going to do. "Don't tell her anything!" Emmett yelled up to him. I laughed and smacked him again. Then jasper came down and started running.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, they didn't answer so I stopped running, turned around and headed back to bella's house. They came up and grabbed my arms and dragged me. "Let go! I don't want to go anywhere!" they just laughed. Then I suddenly felt relaxed.

"Chill Edward! We are just gonna go hunting!" jasper said, that better be all we are doing.

Surprisingly they didn't try anything else we really did just go hunting; when we were done we headed back to the house.

"Edward!" esme yelled when I came in the front door. "Go finish the back, Emmett, jasper you too!" and then she turned back to me. "I wouldn't even try to go upstairs." She warned me. I nodded and she left. I could hear bella's heart beating fast. I really wanted to see her. I ran in the back and finished with everything esme told me to. Thoughts were coming at me from everywhere.

_Edward put the flowers there!_

_Edward put chairs up over there!_

_Edward stays any from this room!_

Edward! Edward! Edward!

"Edward" I sighed and turned around.

"What?" I asked Carlisle, he was standing in the doorway in his tux.

"Rosalie says you should get in you suit, now" I nodded and ran upstairs. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the suit Alice picked for me. When I looked at it I suddenly got very, very…nervous, no…anxious, yes! I took a deep breath and got changed. I could hear people coming in, including mike Newton, yuck! When I was changed I looked in the mirror, took another deep breath and at a human pace walked down the stairs. Everyone looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to the front and took my place. I was so excited and jasper didn't calm me. I was glade; I was supposed to feel like this. I was barley paying attention to anyone's thoughts but mikes caught my attention.

_I can't believe I am here. I guess it will be worth it to see bella all dressed up and even more beautiful than normal, and I guess Cullen does make her happy. Wow! Now I guess when I say Cullen it will include her. Huh! _

And with that Rosalie started playing Wagner's march and Alice came down the stairs. Everyone turned and looked. _Calm Edward! _Alice thought with a smile. Then I saw her. She was so beautiful. I almost laughed when I saw how hard she was concentrating on not falling. When she reached the floor, she looked around for a moment and then our eyes meet. I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face when I saw her. She smiled back, and eventually made to me. I put my hand out and Charlie placed hers in mine. The ceremony started but I was mostly focused on bella. We said our vows and her eyes welled up with tears that spilled slowly down her cheeks, as she said my two new favorite words.

"I do" she whispered to me. I smiled.

"and do you Edward Anthony mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie swan to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live" I smiled even more.

"I do" I said with a smile,

"You may now kiss the bride" I reached and grabbed her chin careful, she got on her tip toes and we kissed, I had to break away because if it was up to her we would never stop. And I looked her in the eyes. Everyone cheered and I turned us and we faced the audience. I can't believe she is finally-legally-mine! And I am-legally-hers! I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she was past through the crowed. I love her so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with her!

**Did you like ****it? Like I said it was a request by a reviewer, so if you have a request I will most likely write it! Well tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
